Fire Existence
by 4fireking
Summary: There are Company's with decent members who say a pray and make a persons final moments alleviated and there are the ones who are corrupt that just want to imprison people in pain for research. What happens when they go to war against each other all because some otaku without powers went into a burning building to help people?


Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Force

**I had fun writing this chapter, but I might have had bad influence for this chapter. Thank you all who gave it a read despite the terrible...everything. **

F_F_F_F

No one wants to do a job where lying on their ass is part of the job, but they want to have incompetent rivals to guarantee their victory.

Jutari Heng was told the best thing to do when watching a movie was to repress it or he—dumbass kid who should accept any project at school believing it would help him succeed with flying colors—would be scarred for life. That was what his father told him,however, his mother wanted him not to lash out at someone because they acted first in a job that make them feel like a hero. Jutari never gave the pink ass in a dirty rat a second thought with her advice...

"Dude, we need more anime where characters get reincarnated as a spear. This isekai anime is so much cooler than being reincarnated as a goblin anime."

"That would be great, if they gave more of the anime's I liked more than twelve episodes with an epilogue ending."

"You see, it's bitching about that is why no one stays long enough for us to have a TCG tournament. We need six people, Jutari dude."

Otaku's. In English Dubs their names are said two different ways. Jutari was one of them, his favorite being anime that have timeskips, redesigns of the characters, and epilogues where characters get married and have children—the opposite of surreal or sense of real life.

Jutari had a soft gut, he sometimes sticks it out when he's not wearing a belt or his shirt is too short. His hair was brown and in the morning sticks out until he's ordered to comb it. Today he wore red shirt and brown pants, his black belt on today. And he wore shoes people who lift weights such as him, which was why he has good upper body strength, but wasn't good for running.

Jutari's friend was a messy blue haired tall guy that could shave more. And they were just on their way to stare at the suit store their parents would take them to when they reach their graduation year. After seeing the prices and the pristine conditions, they would check out some visual novels. Those kind of novels were good, but nothing compared to novels based on movies.

"So what publisher takes a web novel and prints it into solid copies for the book store?" Jutari's friend asked.

"Heart's can beat even when you hold your breath, stories need to printed into hard copies, and we slowly distract ourselves with frivolous reading that lead to phone addiction or becoming library bookworms."

Jutari made no sense, yet that might be due to this weird smell. It wasn't a funny smell or a stinky smell...it was like he was chewing on the tar from cigarettes.

This miasma could only mean one thing: a fire. Jutari sped around the corner and saw them there...firefighters. Tall, black haired, some cut in the lip, and others covered in dirt. And while a building was ablaze these fireman were working hard...standing near their firetruck and sitting on their asses. They were waiting for something to happen or someone to show up. Jutari knew when people were not going to help; his uncle desensitized him from expecting people to be courageous on the job.

So Jutari did the stupid thing and ran towards the building himself. He pushed in, the panic cry of his friend was the last thing he heard. He was standing where walls were ablaze, opaque rooms, and smoke. He foolishly ran up the stairs quickly. The only reason he went up the stairs was the sounds of feet nearly crashing through the deteriorating floors.

Jutari made it up safely, not paying any mind to the creaking sounds the wooden stairs were making. As he made it to the top, he saw a girl who looked like she was in school just like him trying to drag a guy twice her size in terms of muscles down the stairs.

She was a pink haired girl, maybe pink dye over her former blond hair. Her eyes were blue, she had green reptile skin looking tattoo ink on her left hand, with a black tanktop and cargo shorts. The man she was carrying was orange haired with an orange beard.

Jutari rushed in and grabbed the other side of the guy she was carrying, his shoulders. They ran down the stairs as fast as they could. However, halfway to the bottom a board snapped under the weight of Jutari's foot. He was trapped there unable to escape. Now the girl on the stairs was crying for her own life as well.

But something wriggled under Jutari's foot, maybe another one of those damn rats he keeps finding, and his foot popped out. It was pushed so fast he nearly tumbled down the stairs. At last, the two of them managed to escape the burning building-any second longer and the roof that collapsed on the stairs would have buried them.

Jutari and her made it out...then a very strong screeching sound roared inside the house and passed on into the streets.

Jutari was out on the streets with the loud siren's and the people with their smartphones recording the burning building. The fresh oxygen was enough to make Jutari want to puke, but that discomfort was nothing to how the firefighter acted.

"The hell do you think your doing going in that building, you stupid kid?!"

It was unwarranted to say that when all they did was sit on their ass doing nothing.

Jutari didn't like getting their attention, but he was relieved when his friend ran up to him, clearly scared out of his mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say when his friend ran into a burning building. All he could really do was hug Jutari with the pats on the back to follow.

Jutari felt like he did a heroic thing. This was a good feeling...too bad loud screams of panic alleviated all that self gratitude. As he turned around, he saw what could only be described as an entity of hell's eternal fire. It was 6 and a half feet tall, had twenty yellow teeth-esque flames on its lower jaw, one long slit for its eyes, many yellow stones on opposite sides of its cheeks, and its body was as heavy as a wrestler with 198 kgs of muscle.

From its forehead, a big yellow ball appeared and a beam of scorching hot flames burned through the pavement.

This was a phenomenon or just a serial killer going wild while the smoke was making all these tech obsessed, lazy people hallucinate. Either way, the opportune moment to flee was neigh for Jutari. He was an Otaku and real world never shows real life burning men...who live for more than two minutes.

"Firefighters, do not fear. Fire Company 5 is here." A voice sung, probably by some narcissistic ass.

Jutari turned around and saw two firefighters, effect their yellow pants and black shoulders with yellow midsections were replaced by blue and white strips and instead of a yellow and black helmet, there's were blue and black. One was a male with white hair and black sunglasses while the other was a female with dark skin and red eyes.

"You want to be the sword and I be the net?" The man asked the girl.

"Just remember, we take it back alive." She said.

The man cracked his knuckles before he cocked his fists. He was doing all of this while his hands had blue rubber gloves on. Those gloves disintegrated into a ball of blue fire, and he hurled it at the monster-the most idiotic thing Jutari ever saw and clearly too dumb for even anime.

That blue fire hit the fire demon! It was pushed back for everyone to see.

The lady pulled back the collar of her jacket and the sleeves stretched from her elbows to her wrists. On the right side of her nape was a wolf's face chewing on a grotesque limb roasting over a fire. The weird part wasn't her pick of art, but that the tattoo was emitting a small knife-esque flame from it.

She threw the flame out of her elbow into the flame demon. It was like an earwig or a leech, only it wasn't a real creature. Then she squatted down and touched her knees. It seemed like whatever ability she used was just weak.

Those thoughts were proven to be incorrect after she dashed towards the demon and did a cartwheel kick on one of its sides. Just one kick, and its whole body was ablaze in pink fire, a fire demon screaming in agony while it was ablaze.

When the fire ceased, the hulking fire demon became a shriveled black smoke monster kneeling down. Being big nothing flinched him anymore, but despite his big size he wasn't even moving to fight against just two Fire Manipulators. At last, more Fire Company came to drag the big demon away.

Jutari like the demon didn't flinch; he knew whenever there's fire fighters there's Fire Company. However, this thing did not help him be forgiven by the firefighter who yelled at him, and now that very same firefighter was whispering to the dark skin Fire Manipulator.

"Really? Some H ran into a burning building? That damn H." She said.

Jutari decided to leave before they questioned him. It was him they were going to be after, so he didn't stop to tell his friend he was running. Before his friend knew it, Jutari was already around the corner.

He was away from the Fire Forces-Fire Fighters and Fire Company-and yet he was still being watched. A black camera lens was focused on him while he was running in the wrong direction.

Jutari's friend is named F.I.G. It was short for Furushi Iyhg Gonn. By the time F.I.G found out Jutari was gone, the silver haired Fire Company member approached him.

"Your friend is a bit too much for you to keep an eye on, isn't he?" He asked.

"My friend is just an otaku. We were on our way to get some manga so we could chill since I was nervous about a date I have tonight." F.I.G told him.

"Your friend seriously needs to smell a door before he breaks inside. He never know when he's stepping in the wrong direction. But since you showed you don't share his recklessness, I'll let you go. Study for whatever test you have, don't leech off of your parents, and try to say no when someone asks for a favor."

This guy was weird, not just because F.I.G thought so. He had to have a little respect for this guy because not everyone can use fire powers and use them for good.

F.I.G was a little peeved Jutari left him, but knew he was going to be in worse condition when he got to his house. His sister was also an otaku only she used her powers for evil.

F_F_F_F

Jutari's sister was alone in the house; manga, visual novels, and Kissanime on her computer to watch anime.

It should have been the perfect opportunity to relax, be lazy, acknowledge that if she had kids this stuff would be taboo. It was interrupted by the sound of a big man socking another person.

She looked out the window. A blond haired boy was being pinned by the arms and being slugged in the face by a very fat and tall man with dreadlocks. It must be a gang dispute. All she could do was watch, and use her washcloth to help wipe away the blood-her hero manga-san's would be disappointed in her.

The fight ended with the blond boy being pushed into garbage cans. This wasn't the fun kind of garbage with the porn mags or the dangerous king; it was full of just overused calligraphy the struggling artist in the neighborhood threw away. It still hurt when his bum scraped against the metal.

"Better luck next month." The tall bully tormented.

Everyone behind that bully was laughing like a hyena. Then again they were all boys and young boys like seeing other boys get themselves into pain. The blond kid had a little bit of relief when they finally strolled away. He was relieved, but there was this growing feeling he shouldn't be happy since he never got a chance to show how tough he is. That growing anxiety manifested in him almost standing up and shouting at the gang leader to come back.

"Your head must hurt and your nose must feel clogged with your own blood." He felt paralyzed with a soothing voice he thought would only be in those hentai he reads. He wiped away his disheveled hair made by the rumble and saw a gorgeous beauty.

She looked to be his age, 17, had black hair that was too glossy to be real, a strange crescent moon shape made in her hair on the right side of her head, light purple eyes, a black apron with a white puffy shirt under the apron, and stockings transparent through her legs...and transparent enough to see the blue panties she was wearing. She was holding a cloth with a bipedal brown dog smoking a cigarette on it.

"If you want, your allowed to come back and quarrel here, but next time my brother will be home on time so he can study while I prepare dinner, we eat dinner, and then we watch two episodes of two different anime or one episode of a forty minute anime. Then while we are sleeping our parents come home from work so they can go to bed and go to work before breakfast. For now, keep your face clean, please."

The blond boy didn't understand a word she said, but he loved how she was just so cute acting more mature than she probably was.

He finally gave him, silently swearing he would be masculine so the first time he meets a pretty girl who actually talks to him he would look cool and not...how he was now.

"Thank you."

F_F_F_F

When not wearing those double priced light patches kids wear on Halloween, the silver haired man wore a green high collared coat with a small camping back on his back evident by the belt clipped in his front. His dark skin partner was wearing her green sweater with brown pants, and her gold colored head band around her head with her red headband around her waist.

"So how much farther do we have to go before we find this hon-"

"He's right there."

A teenager, someone who crawls out of bed instead of running away from it like a kid would. A person who always tries to bring sugary junk like soda's and Ohimesama to their room to make a mess and then sleep in that mess to make their room smell like a pig-Jutari wasn't like that, but he was a teenager and he was being tailed.

Now that they found him, the partners were going to do something, kidnap. There were reasons why, and it wasn't just because their company was less savory than other Fire Company's.

"There's your H." Said the silver haired member.

"You don't get to call him an H, I do. And your both still honk's." The girl said. "Now get your white ass out there."

"I'm driving the car. Get your ass out there, miss. See how I don't use derogatory statements about you to have you do something?"

"Your still a five letter word that starts with an H. Act like your superior to me again, and my blade will blow up your engine."

They talked like they were two people going to kill each other, but that's just how bad people say "love you".

Eventually the girl left the car. She was not going to chase after him moving behind him. She knew no teenager was stupid enough to not keep their opinions on their backs open in case someone was going to be grabbed. The best she could do...was pull down her collar and work her magic.

She pulled out a small flame the size of a razorblade from her shoulder. In just a few seconds, she was going to fling it at the otaku.

But like all deus ex machina's in movies and fights where it's barely a challenge for an antagonist or anti-hero, a blazing train of blue fire moving at the speed of light swooped in and snatched Jutari from the scene.

'_That's not pain...that's help.'_ The fire manipulator thought. Her already small fire disappeared while she gritted her strong teeth. "Damn, Damn, ***ky's."


End file.
